Bad Apple
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours que Dent s'aperçoit qu'Emonga ne fréquente plus vraiment les Pokémon mâles du groupe. Tsutarja/Emonga.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime_ Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 1900~

**Personnages :** Dent, Iris, Satoshi, Tsutarja/Emonga.

**Notes :** _Best Wishes!_, fluff, vague poké-femslash entre la Tsutarja (Vipélierre-Snivy) de Satoshi et l'Emonga (Emolga) d'Iris, CherchezLaFemmeShipping pour le nom. Fluff, petite référence à un Pokémon de la première série qui a quitté l'aventure très tôt, fluff, peut-être un vague sens-unique de Dent sur Satoshi, fluuuuuuuff qui fait mal aux dents.

Écrit en réponse à une image-prompt d'Azalée où la petite princesse agissait en tsundere pour attirer l'attention de la reine~

o

o

o

o

o

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours que Dent s'aperçoit qu'Emonga ne fréquente plus vraiment les Pokémon mâles du groupe.

Ils viennent de finir leur repas, Iris bâille en proposant qu'ils troquent l'entraînement de l'après-midi contre une sieste, et Satoshi et Pikachu acquiescent mollement (Dent s'en sent un peu coupable, ses plats ont été mangés avec appétit mais ils auraient dû leur faire regagner leur énergie). Tandis que leurs Pokémon s'étirent, Emonga est à l'écart. Dent réalise qu'elle n'est pas seule : elle s'agite bruyamment autour de Tsutarja, qui reste immobile et la contemple avec son indifférence coutumière. S'il ne l'avait pas connue si douce et (apparemment) si fragile, il n'éprouverait pas autant de difficultés à admettre qu'Emonga semble particulièrement belligérante dans son monologue.

Dent se rappelle brusquement qu'Emonga s'est comportée de la même manière la veille.

o

_Parce que ma fourrure est soyeuse et mon visage douillet, tout le monde_ m'aime_. Je suis gentille et tendre, faite pour être admirée et choyée ! Bientôt, tout le monde se désintéressera définitivement de toi pour se tourner vers moi._

o

Dent continue à les observer pendant quelque temps, réalisant que la scène se reproduit un peu trop souvent. Emonga communique, avec dynamisme et ténacité, mais (Dent constate) Tsutarja est aussi efficace à rejeter ses tentatives d'approche que Satoshi est habile à esquiver les avances des tiers (sans même réaliser leurs intentions).

C'est sans doute _pour cela_ qu'il a un si mauvais pressentiment.

o

_Tu as de la chance que je parle avec toi. Est-ce que je ne donne pas envie aux autres de m'approcher, de me toucher ? Il y en a qui se battent pour gagner mon attention. Toi, tu finiras toute seule, isolée, si tu ne m'acceptes pas._

o

Le surlendemain, Dent convie Iris et Satoshi à suivre de près la situation, et ils s'installent tous les trois (_cinq_, avec Kibago et Pikachu) pour regarder les pas légers et délicats d'Emonga tandis qu'elle virevolte gracieusement devant Tsutarja, qui paraît toujours aussi peu impressionnée par son comportement.

« Emonga semble plutôt distraite aux entraînement, non ? Comme si elle pensait à autre chose. »

Iris en convient, mais persiste à dire qu'Emonga a un peu de mal à s'adapter à leurs habitudes et à son style de combat. La phase passera ; bientôt, Emonga constatera qu'elle peut réellement s'amuser avec eux. Et si elle tourne autour de Tsutarja, c'est parce qu'elle essaie d'obtenir la reconnaissance d'une aînée, qu'elle cherche à s'intégrer, non ?

Dent se sent obligé de leur expliquer clairement la nature du spectacle auquel ils assistent (et préfère, par précaution, ne pas parler du goût _exotique_ et _suave _de la danse d'Emonga).

Il toussote, essayant de rendre la révélation anecdotique en stabilisant sa voix.

« C'est une parade nuptiale. »

Iris et Satoshi se contentent de hocher la tête.

Puis digèrent l'information.

« Eeeeeeeh ? ! »

o

_Mais je suis prête à te laisser profiter de ma présence, tu sais ? Tu es toujours à l'écart, j'ai de la peine pour toi, et je serais assez généreuse pour t'autoriser à m'approcher davantage. Tu n'as pas vraiment mérité ça, tu as une certaine élégance, tu es agile et l'on peut dire que tu es douée dans ce que tu fais. Je crois que je pourrai apprendre à apprécier ta compagnie, si tu fais des efforts et que tu te comportes bien – tu peux rejoindre ma cour, je ne t'en voudrai p– Eh, reviens !_

o

Quand Emonga bondit sur Tsutarja en émettant une plainte bruyante, Satoshi pousse un cri indigné et se relève aussitôt, mais Dent le retient prestement. Ils ont tout de suite la confirmation qu'il avait raison en pensant qu'Emonga ne l'attaquait pas (pas _vraiment_) lorsqu'elle s'accroche fermement à la queue de Tsutarja, les yeux clos, une expression obstinée sur son visage, manifestement déterminée à ne pas lâcher prise.

Tsutarja se fige, bouge lentement sa tête pour fixer le parasite qui s'est accroché à elle puis, sans un bruit, agite vivement son appendice. Emonga tient bon.

« C'est une… tentative d'attaque Plaquage ?

— Je ne crois pas, Satoshi. On dirait plutôt que– »

Néanmoins, l'embrassade d'Emonga est rapidement interrompue : les lianes de Tsutarja jaillissent pour la déloger (avec, peut-être, un peu de ménagement ?), serrant étroitement son corps pour prévenir toute résistance, avant de l'expulser vers leur groupe.

Tsutarja se détourne, tapote le sol, puis part se réfugier dans les branches hautes d'un arbre de la forêt, à distance, mais toujours visible depuis leur campement.

Dans les bras d'Iris, Emonga, recroquevillée, s'agrippe à elle et se fait cajoler à coups de '_Pauvre petite_' – Iris ne manque pas de darder Satoshi avec une lueur assassine, sans pour autant atteindre sa cible, celui-ci étant trop occupé à regarder Pikachu avec une légère perplexité partagée.

(Dent sait que les tremblements d'Emonga ne sont pas feints : sa saveur est triste et amère, comme un dessert rempli par les larmes de celui qui l'a préparé.)

o

« Je crois qu'Emonga a… _certains sentiments _pour Tsutarja. »

Très vite, Iris a proposé à Emonga de s'entraîner avec Kibago pour lui changer les idées. Les résultats ne sont pas exactement impressionnants, entre des Draco-Rage ratés et des esquives mécaniques, démotivées.

Ce qui a laissé Dent, Satoshi et _les questions que ce dernier avait à lui poser_ de leur côté. Le garçon de Kanto voulait savoir, _comprendre_, n'est-ce pas ? Dent a l'horrible impression qu'il n'est pas aux bouts de ses difficultés.

« Comme quoi ? »

_Et effectivement._

Il y a une curiosité sincère dans la voix et l'expression de Satoshi quand il le regarde ainsi, la tête penchée, prêt à écouter la réponse qu'il va lui apporter (un goût honnête et franc qui s'impose d'emblée, sans avoir besoin de temps pour se révéler : de l'Assam dans toute sa saveur). Il serait cruel de trouver des prétextes pour ne pas la satisfaire, pense Dent en toussotant une nouvelle fois ; il a passé l'âge où ce sujet se révélait incommodant, mais, outre le fait qu'il est le dresseur de Tsutarja, Satoshi dégage une telle ingénuité que Dent se demande s'il a réellement le droit de lui parler de ces choses-là.

« Il ne me semble pas infondé de statuer qu'Emonga aime Tsutarja. »

Dent s'est efforcé d'adopter un ton professionnel, peut-être un peu trop rigide. Aussi est-il pour le moins décontenancé quand Satoshi se relâche brusquement et passe son bras derrière sa tête en souriant.

« Oh. Enfin, c'est plutôt évident. »

Pikachu a lui aussi l'air perdu. Encerclé par le silence, Satoshi finit par expliciter.

« Les Pokémon s'aiment _tout le temps_. Emonga n'est juste pas très démonstrative, non ? »

_Non_, se retient de gémir Dent.

o

Après plusieurs heures (au milieu desquelles Iris a fini par laisser Emonga aller se morfondre dans son coin, les a rejoints momentanément puis est repartie chercher quelques fruits pour le dîner), Dent commence à croire qu'il ne va pas tarder à épuiser ses ressources pour _évoquer_ sans _dire vraiment_ – jusqu'au moment où il fait allusion à la saison des amours, et où Satoshi s'exclame _qu'il a déjà connu ça, il y a longtemps, avec–_ puis se tait brusquement.

Dent craint que si Satoshi n'est pas le moins du monde gêné, à ce point, c'est qu'il est persuadé _que les Pokémon ne fonctionnent pas comme les humains_, mais Dent imposera cette _autre_ conversation plus tard. Une autre semaine. Un autre mois. Si personne ne le fait d'ici-là.

Le soleil descend dans le ciel et s'approche dangereusement de l'horizon. Satoshi lui a tourné le dos pour le regarder, Pikachu sur ses genoux. Dent est presque surpris lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche, anormalement sérieux.

« Est-ce qu'elles risqueraient de… partir pour fonder une famille, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Dent jurerait que sa voix a – ne serait-ce qu'un peu – tremblé.

(Parfois, il s'interroge sur les aventures qu'a pu connaître Satoshi avant d'arriver à Isshu, sur ses rencontres et ses éventuelles séparations, sur ces expériences qui transparaissent parfois comme un arrière-goût dans ses attitudes et ses réactions.)

« Si Tsutarja veut, je ne l'en empêcherai jamais, mais… mais… »

Satoshi semble curieusement _rassuré_ par le thème que Dent réservait pour la fin, lorsqu'il lui rappelle qu'Emonga et Tsutarja sont deux femelles, et que, sauf si elles désirent adopter ou prendre sous leurs ailes un bébé, elles devraient donc rester parmi eux quoiqu'il arrive.

o

« D'abord, elle a besoin de reprendre confiance en elle.

— Iris, c'est justement ce que je propose de faire.

— En la violentant ?

— Mais _tu _es en train de l'agresser !

— Je suis en train de la _brosser_. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, pour avoir toujours ce genre de phobie !

— Je suis pas– De toute façon, elle n'a pas besoin de _ça_.

— Satoshi, Emonga est une demoiselle, qui a le cœur brisé à cause de la Tsutarja que tu as capturée. Ou plutôt, qui t'a laissé la capturer.

— Eh !

— Bref. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, va parler à Tsutarja, ne provoque pas d'autres dégâts.

— Tu as attrapé Emonga _après_. S'il y a une mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe maintenant–

— Si c'est pour t'en prendre à _moi_ puis accuser _cette adorable petite_–

— Je te l'ai dit : je suis habitué aux types Électrique, je voyage avec Pikachu depuis des années. Je peux l'aider.

— Pika !

— Merci, mais Emonga a sa propre personnalité.

— _Je le sais bien _! Je te propose juste d'entraîner Emonga pour qu'elle puisse impressionner Tsutarja avec ses attaques ! »

Dent les écoute discuter (se disputer ?) en préparant le dîner. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser du fait que Satoshi a prétendu savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, mais sa curiosité l'a poussé à rester un témoin muet : que compterait-il faire, comment organiserait-il les choses, quelles composantes privilégierait-il et quels saveurs obtiendrait-il en suivant son projet ? Les recettes de Satoshi lui sont toujours aussi incompréhensibles, ne devenant cohérentes que sur les finitions, mais les résultats valent invariablement le risque qu'il a pris spontanément.

Il a beau s'attendre à chaque fois à cette marque d'originalité, Dent ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu intrigué lorsqu'Iris et Satoshi parviennent à se mettre d'accord en attachant un ruban orange, comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharpe, au cou d'Emonga.

o

La touche personnelle d'Iris a un parfum frais et fruité.

Étant données les circonstances, Dent ne se sent même pas blessé en constatant que ses mets sont largement ignorés par les Pokémon comme par les humains. Lui-même les délaisse sans hésiter, préférant regarder Emonga, ornée de son nouvel accessoire et une pomme nichée entre ses bras, s'approcher avec précaution de Tsutarja. Sans l'air de défiance clairement affiché sur ses traits, Emonga ressemblerait à une prêtresse s'apprêtant à faire une offrande à un légendaire.

Rapidement, Tsutarja se met à observer sa progression, jusqu'au moment où elles se retrouvent face à face, immobiles et en attente, leurs expressions figées (Dent aimerait vraiment savoir ce que leurs yeux sont en train de communiquer).

o

_'Une leçon d'humilité nécessaire'… ?_

o

Elles restent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emonga, précautionneusement, détache la pomme de son ventre pour la tendre vers Tsutarja en perdant de sa rigidité.

Comme si c'était un signal, Tsutarja soupire, tend une patte, sort une de ses lianes et la laisse se glisser derrière Emonga – mais, au lieu de la refermer sur le fruit, elle l'utilise pour pousser Emonga dans ses bras.

o

« Emoooon ! Emoooon ! »

Emonga frotte sa tête contre celle de Tsutarja (c'est la rencontre de deux éléments, et, en regardant bien, Dent ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu avant, il distingue une légère rougeur sur le visage austère de Tsutarja, un arôme sucré qui se libère), presse leurs corps dans une étreinte moelleuse, se montre exceptionnellement câline sous le toucher des lianes indolentes.

La nuit est tombée, mais face aux sourires éclatants et complices d'Iris et Satoshi, Dent a du mal à le réaliser.


End file.
